Peach's Revenge
peach is mad that she has to raise her kid by herself but when she finds out where he lives and finds out he lives and found out that rosalina is his wife and jeffy is his son she buys an axe and a gun and goes on a killing spree so she sneeks through the back yard chef pee pee is in the kitchen cooking then a knock on the door is herd chef pee pee opend the backyard door then peach used her axe axed him in the face CHEF PEE PEE victim:#1 cause:AXED IN THE FACE after that bowser jr joseph and cody are hanging out they ask if chef pee pee is done with there food and scream when they see chef pee pees dead body jeffy mario and rosalina herd it and screamed when they also saw his body mario and rosalina were worried thinking jeffy could be next but in juinors bedroom bowser jr joseph and cody were scard juinor thought it was suiside then a knock on the door was herd cody went to anwser it the axe came through the door and cut codys arm off then peach haked the door and shot joseph in the head and juinor 2 times in the stomch but these guys dont go on the count you will find out but cody will becuse as he cries for help peach decapitates him with the axe in a very brutle and bloody kill CODY NUTKISS victim:#2 cause:ARM CUT OFF ULTIMENTLY DECAPITATED as peach left the room bowser jr and joseph servivied joseph somehow servivied being shot in the face bowser jr told joseph that they need to call the cops but luckly mario and rosalina herd codys screames when they saw codys decapitated body and saw bowser jr joseph wounded they freeked out mario called the police eariler so they would get to the house soon joseph said the killer was a blonde womenin a pink dress mario then realized it was peach and freaked out rosalina did not get it mario told rosalina the hole story and when he told her the valentines day part rosalina got a little mad but accepted mario apoligy then bowser was watching charlyyy and friends then he needed to pee when he got back his tv was put on the open window he went to pick it up then peach shot him in the ack of the head killling him instantly as bowser body and his tv fell down the window then bowsers dead body went through the tv when his body landed BOWSER VICTIM:#3 cause:SHOT IN HEAD BODY FALLS OUT OF WINDOW then after bowser jr joseph jeffy mario and rosalina all saw peach do it mario shouted run as peach chased them then harold who was trying to get downstairs got in shot the back by peach he then fell down the stairs and broke his neck killing him HAROLD WILFRED VICTIM:#4 cause:SHOT IN THE BACK FELL DOWN THE STAIRS AND BROKE HIS NECK then they hid downstairs then shrek was taking a dump on the toilet peach sees him stabs him in the gut with the axe shoved his face in the toilet stabbed him in the head with the axe she flushed toilet with shreks body still in it clogging it with shrek sh#t and blood SHREK VICTIM:#5 cause:STABBED IN THE STOMCH AND BACK OF THE HEAD mario saw peach do it mario confrunted peach and asked her why she was doing this peach said beuse mario ruined her life by rejecting her on valentines day and told her they had a kid together mario said you said you would love me as a brother and said they would start dating again but she lied a restrained him peach told mario she had it with mario she knocked him down and was about to cut mario with the axe then officer brokklyn guy and simmons came in and saw what peach was about to do brooklyn fired his gun at peaches shoilder it wounded peach but she still raised her should then brooklyn guy shot her a 2nd time in the thighs peach peach in pain still tried to cut mario then brooklyn guy shot her a 3rd time in the chest knocking peach over killing her(not really) mario got up and saw peach dead with then brooklyn guy went over to peach peach then woke up brooklyn guy tried to shoot her a 4th time but he was out of ammo the scence cuts to peach in a jail cell with brooklyn guy simmons m&ms chief mario rosalina jeffy bowser jr and joseph looked at her brooklyn guy said that peaches child will be taken to a foster camp then when mario rosalina jeffy bowser jr and jeffy left bowser jr was upset that peach killed his dad cody and chef pee pee joseph was also sad about cody mario was upset that peach killed his grandpa and one of his friends then a man in black entered the police station nurse tammy from the summer school became a nurse in the prisons infirmary she saw the man and black the man in black had a Thompson sub machine gun and shot her in the face with it NURSE TAMMY VICTIM:#6 cause:SHOT IN THE FACE then simmons brooklyn guy and the M&MS chief get shot in the chest went hey tried to kill the man in black OFFICER SIMMONS AND M&MS CHIEF victim:#7 and 8 cause:SHOT IN THE CHEST oh and brooklyn guy does not go on the count then the man in black used a gernade to blow up the bars in peaches cell and freed her mario herd the explosion mario told them he was gonna check it out he saw the dead bodies of nurse tammy simmons and M&MS chief but brooklyn guys body was nowhere to be found(ANOTHER REASON WHY HE WONT GO ON THE COUNT)then mario screams when he finds out peach escaped the cell with the man in black how many people did peach kill in the idea lets find out and get to the numbers THE NUMBERS 8 people died in peaches revenge of the victims 7 were male and 1 was female giving us a blueberry pie chart with a little cherry AWARDS i'll give the golden chainsaw for coolest kill to cody sure chef pee pees death was cool cody got his arm and head cut off thats cool right dull machete for lamest kill will go to Harold since he just got his neck snapped after getting shot and fell down the stairs and thats it peaches revenge is an sml idea realsed on on the wiki in 2019 there is sequel that i will do a kill count of and you will find out why brooklyn guy did not go on the count Category:SML Movies Category:Videos Category:Gory episodes Category:Peach Episodes